This disclosure relates generally to dialog computer systems, and more specifically, to conversation path rerouting in a dialog system based on user sentiment.
A dialog system can provide a chat flow to a user to accomplish a task. A dialog system can often have hundreds of chat flows within it which range from welcoming the user, gathering basic user info, performing tasks for the user, and the like. These dialog systems are also being used in combination with natural language question answering systems, where a chat flow can provide a natural language response to a question asked within the chat flow.
Gathering user feedback within a dialog system is inherently difficult. Typical feedback mechanisms of a 5-star rating system or thumbs up/thumbs down feedback do not integrate well in a natural language conversation interface. Thus, it can be challenging for dialog system operators to know whether chat flows need modification and to accurately identify specific portions of the chat flows to improve.